


Sweet Temptation

by qyujong



Series: Christmas Drabbles [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyujong/pseuds/qyujong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2014 Christmas Drabbles]</p><p>All Sunggyu wanted to do was watch some TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Just uploading these here so i can continue them in Winter :)

Stupid CEO.

Sunggyu slammed the door as he left their dorm. Jungyeop still hadn’t bought them a TV for their dorm and today Sunggyu just had nothing to do and wanted to relax but no, not only had Dongwoo taken his laptop with him to god knows where, Sunggyu had also managed to drop his phone again which ended up breaking it completely this time.

So there was no other way but to go down to the others dorm and demand access to their TV. Or a Laptop at least. He tried to take the frown off his face as the elevator door opened, revealing one of their elderly neighbours who already thought he was a disgrace after the scandal he had last year. 

But for some reason she was just looking happy, carrying a few christmas cards in her hand from what he could see. Ah yeah, it was december the month of temptation as Sunggyu liked to call it. If he had 1000 won for every time he had to tell his members off sugary stuff in december he’d probably have earned more money than with being a singer. 

To his luck the lady left the elevator on the next floor already but soon was replaced by a family of 5, making him press his back against the wall. The daughter was obviously side eyeing him with interest and he bit back a scowl. Christmas was also the time of the year where everybody, but him, was allowed to spend time with their families. 

Of course you could argue that Infinite was his family after all but it was just different in a way. After all he spends almost all year with these guys around and while Myungsoo for example could just skip over to his parents home on christmas eve, Sunggyu, Sungjong and Hoya were gonna be stuck in their dorm or whatever event they would have to go to.

The family finally got out, leaving Sunggyu to himself again with 4 floors to go. Only now did he really notice that even the elevator was decorated slightly to fit the season. The mirrors were framed in fake snow and there was a small mistletoe right over the door. Who the hell thought people were gonna kiss in the few seconds that the door was open? Then again there were enough disgusting cheesy couples that probably did so before.

3 floors to go and the guy that just entered the elevator had a dog with him. Great. The dog was currently sniffing on Sunggyu’s shoe while said one was ready to climb up the wall. He was okay with smaller dogs by now but a giant German Shepherd still scared the hell out of him. Apparently the sight of him was quite amusing as the dogs owner was holding in his giggles, trying not to look at Sunggyu as if he wasn’t gonna offend him when he doesn’t giggle in his face.

Dog owners were assholes. Most of the time anyway. 2 more floors to go and stupid dog lover luckily had to get out on this floor. Mentally preparing himself, Sunggyu waited for whoever was gonna come inside now. “You got to be kidd-” He managed to stop himself from finishing his sentence as a short guy, dressed as Santa entered the elevator. 

Now, Sunggyu really didn’t have anything against people that loved Christmas but it was the fucking 4th of December, there were 20 days to go and why the hell was a guy dressed as Santa in this building? Was somebody having a early christmas party or what. But as soon as the elevator stopped once again and “Santa” turned around to Sunggyu he froze on his spot. “Ho Ho Ho child, here have this candy and have a great Christmas!” 

A candy cone was pressed into his hands and before he knew it, “Santa” was running out of the elevator, looking around as if to figure out where to go next. Sunggyu could swear he saw a longer dark brown hair sticking out of the white wig but the doors were already closing so he couldn’t confirm it. 

….Please somebody tell him that that wasn’t a random fan dressed up as Santa just to give him a candy cone. Shaking his head as if to get rid of the thought, Sunggyu glanced at the number display which was finally changing to his requested floor.

Now only a few steps were left between him and relaxation. Hopefully nobody of the others were home right now so he wouldn’t have to pull the “I’m your leader do what i want” card and he could just fall on the sofa and maybe eat the candy cone he just got. Deciding that maybe ringing the doorbell would be the easier option to see if someone is at home, well easier than checking every room, Sunggyu pushed the button a couple of times. 

“Who’s there?” The slightly distorted voice of Woohyun sounded from the speaker and Sunggyu had to resist the urge to groan. Of course he had to be unlucky. “It’s me. Can i use your guys TV or a Laptop? Dongwoo took mine and i’m bored.” There was a moment of silence before Woohyun answered. “You can have my Laptop but I’m watching Immortal Song right now.”

That was exactly what Sunggyu had planned to watch anyway so at least there was no problem there. “Ok let me in?” There was a short sound of agreement coming from the speaker and just seconds afterwards, the Door opened. However once it did Sunggyu almost choked on air. There was Woohyun, obviously, but something about Woohyun was missing. Something that shouldn’t be missing especially when he went to open the door.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Or maybe the question should be, what wasn’t he wearing. In the doorway was Woohyun, only wearing a tight boxer brief which had a fucking Reindeer with a red nose on it. The fact that the nose was located right on his dick made it just 10 times worse. 

“It’s december Hyung, you have to wear christmas clothes to get into the mood.” Woohyun shrugged his shoulders and stepped to the side, inviting Sunggyu in. Said one however was frozen on his spot. He really didn’t want to know what kind of mood Woohyun wanted to get in with these and where he even got them. 

Without saying a word he turned around, making his way back to the elevator with fast steps. “But Hyung??? What about wanting my laptop? I thought you were bored.” Sunggyu begged with every bone in his body that Woohyun didn’t step out to call after him and started pressing the elevator button frantically, trying to get away as fast as possible.

December really was the month of temptations.


End file.
